warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Arcangle
Hi Everyone Hey guys, this is Arcangle. If you hadn't checked my profile I am new to working on a wiki, but I am pretty happy to be apart of it. Anyway I am still learning the tricks to put on my articles like posting pictures and using formats, and I was wondering how do you get a picture onto your article for example when you give a character a picture to give everyone an ide what he looks like, can anyone help me with that? Welcome to the community buddy! Supahbadmarine 03:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I have alreay left a comment on the article's Talk page. I have to say, well done. Though, you should read it through for grammar and spelling. Supahbadmarine 00:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem Arcangle. Hive cities are massive enclosed living units. They are seperated into levels, each stacked on top of another. These cities can span massive areas of a planet. They also can extend into the upper atmosphere and deep beneath the ground. The Higher up you go, the better the living conditions are and the people tend to be more elite. The lower you go, the poorer the conditions get and the people become more common or impoverish. The Underhive, which is the levels that are beneath the ground, is barely habitable and usually inhabited by mutants, criminals and other unwanted people, and are ruled by gangs. The lower levels tend to be bigger as more people inhabit them. Also, these cites produce alot of waste, so planets with many Hive Cities tend to be very polluted. Supahbadmarine 20:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Arc. you should check the spelling and graamar on Lycan. Just read it aloud to yourself and see if it sounds right. Supahbadmarine 16:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey bud. How is it going? Supahbadmarine 22:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi i read your Lycan page and was wondering if your guy would like to be friends, enemies or something with Grim Doris Primarch11 18:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) well i looked on Deviantart and just typed down Inquisitor and i found a picture i liked. Primarch11 18:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) well when i found the photo i put it on Preview and saved it as a Jpg. 1. then when i edited the page i clicked on Add a Photo button (its the one on the far left of the Insert area) 2. then it shows me the picture already one the site and above them is the choose file button. 3. You click the "Choose File" button and shows the stuff you have saved in files on your computer. 4. When you find it, you click it and then click "Choose file" 5. Then you click "Upload" and wait for awhile. If you have a hard time understanding that, then why don't you find the picture, copy and paste the link and attach it to the message and send it to me, ill add it to the Lycon page. Tell me what you want to do. Primarch11 19:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) The only thing that I would criticise is your use of present tense. Instead of saying he does well in his studies, you should say he did well in his studies. Basically refer to things that happened in his life as something that has already happened. Supahbadmarine 02:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I will try to explain as best as I can. Titans are massive war machines. They are God-machines that are sacred idols to the Machine God to the Adeptus Mechanicus. To create a Titan takes a long time and massive amounts of resources. Titans are put into groups called Titan Legions. While the name implies that there are a lot of Titans per legion, this is not the case. Each Legion has about a dozen or so Titans. Each Titan is a unique machine and has it's own name. They are piloted by Princeps who link their minds directly with the machines. There is no particular requirment for a Titan Legion to be deployed, but they are usually reserved for particularly large scale or important battles. For furhter reading please check these links. 1 2 3 Supahbadmarine 15:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Arc. I have been working on a Dark Eldar cahracter that Might make a good Enemy for Lycan. His name is Valderus Armone. Tell me what you think. Supahbadmarine 18:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Supahbadmarine 20:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) By the way check Valderus's talk page if you haven't already. Arcangle 20:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I already did, and I left a response. I have nothing else to do so I am probably going to be here all day. Supahbadmarine 20:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I am impressed. Furhtermore i think your writing has improved a bit. Supahbadmarine 21:43, March 25, 2011 (UTC) If I could, i would like to get your opinion on my Craftworld, Feyrahntal. Please notice that the Craftworlds most prominent character is on Zeke's list of enemies. Supahbadmarine 03:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) According to the Editing history you were the only one to edit it in days. Perhaps you left your computer unattended, and someone sorrected your errors. Supahbadmarine 02:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) great ill let you know when i make the story of how they met. Primarch11 20:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I saw. Good job. I thought you portrayed it well. I hope the ending to MK wasn't too sad. Supahbadmarine 03:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't recall naming a specific group to you. Ork Space Pirates in general are called Freebooters. The leader is usually called a Kaptin. If you are talking about the incident the Lycan goes through, I Don't believe we gave that Ork a name. Supahbadmarine 14:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I have an interesting idea for Lycan. Write back if you want to hear it. Supahbadmarine 03:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Primarch11 has been absent for a little while now. Anyway if you want to learn more about the Eldar paths then you should check this link out. 1 Supahbadmarine 02:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) hi to answer you question the best way I can I think the Path of the Eldars is like Path of the Warrior in Japan. An Eldar chooses and certain warrior temple and trains there, once they have mastered it they move to the next temple, unless they become so absorbed into that temple they can't leave it. Rangers aren't really a path, its basically Eldars who leave their craftworlds to become wanderers. Primarch11 23:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy! Check out these two blogs. 1 2. Supahbadmarine 21:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC)